Growing Up Ogre
by Pricat
Summary: This is a fic about Shrek growing up.
1. New Friend

Growing Up Ogre 

A/N- I decided to write a fic about what Shrek was like growing up after reading about Shrek Goes Fourth.

Ch 1

Shrek was feeling depressed as he sat under a tree at Duloc Elementary in the playground. He hated being alone. He was a bit big for seven years old. He was an ogre but was nice. The other kids and their parents were always mean to him and his parents. He was in third grade because he was smarter than the other kids but they rgought he was dumb. He was sitting on a swing under the tree.

"Go back to where you came from freak!, You never should've been born! and I hope you were adopted!" the other kids jeered as they threw stones at him and hit him over his body. He had pea green skin with trumpet shaped ears. He was wearing a tartan vest with tartan trousers.

"_I wish the other kids would stop bugging me and leave me alone. I'm an ogre but I'm not evil. Mom always said that people wouldn't understand that I'm good hearted." _He thought as he swung taking his mind off the mean things the kids said when somebody jumped out from begind him. "W-Who's there?" he asked nervously. It was a girl the same age as him. She had red hair and a braid that ran down her back. She was wearing a green dress and green shoes and a tiara.

"Hiya! I'm Fiona. I started here today. You're pretty nice for what the other kids say about you. I'm Fiona. What's yours?" she told him. He laughed at her. "I'm Shreklenchen or Shrek for short. Aren't you afraid of me or think I'm a monster?" he told her. "Nope. You may be an ogre but you seem nice and I know what it's like. I become one at night when the sun goes down." she told him. "Oh man the new kid's talking to the beast!" one of the kids said as they threw a huge stone at him.

"Who did that? That was mean!" Fiona yelled. The other kids in the playground were amazed to hear Fiona say that. "We did." most of the kids from their class answered. "But why? Shrek's done nothing to you that you've gotta pick on him for!" Fiona told them. Shrek was impressed and shocked. None of the other kids had dared stand up for him like that. Normally he was all alone. "You're weird!" one of their class mates said as they pushed Shrek onto the ground. Fiona then helped him up to his feet. "Thanks. Nobody's ever stood up for me before." he said. "Maybe they should be the monsters the way they treat you. Besides I always help my friends." she told him. His ears pricked up at that.

"Really? You wanna be my friend? Sure!" he replied grinning broadly. They then walked into school as the bell rang. He was unaware on how she would change his life when he was older...

His parents noticed he seemed happier when he came home to their cave. "Somebody's in a good mood." his Mom Brianna asked him. "I made a new friend! Her name is Fiona. She only started school today. The other kids were being mean again, leaving me out of their games and she helped me especially when they started throwing rocks at me." Shrek told her. "That's really good honey. Your father... isn't coming home." she replied. The ogre youngster was worried. "Did hunters get him?" he asked worried. Brianna sighed as she looked into her son's brown eyes. "You know the wat your Daddy and I have been fighting for a while? He decided to leave us because it would be best for us. We had a really big fight so he decided to leave." she explained softly as he ran off into his room. She could hear him crying as she put her ear to his door...

He was lying on his bed and his pet alligator Morrick was beside him. "Hey Morrick. Dad left Mom and me and it's my fault. He wouldn't have left if I had started acting the way he wanted." he said sobbing. Broanna sighed as she cooked dinner. "I love you just for being you." she whispered as she stirred the swamp toad soup... . .


	2. I don't Want To Leave

Growing Up Ogre 

Ch 2

Fiona wondered where Shrek was the next morning as she hung around in the play ground waiting for him. She then heard the bell ring and went into class. Shrek was in the forest.

He'd been there since dawn. He was searching for his father. He had a plan to make him come home but needed to find him. He then found him lying on the ground in a hunter trap. "Dad are you okay?" he whispered shaking him. Mariott's eyes opened slowly seeing his young son beside him. "What're you doing here?" he asked him worriedly. "I wanted you to come home and be with Mom again so we can be a family again." He answered.

He sighed sadly before going on. "Shrek you'd better get out of here. We can never be a family again. Your Mom and I… Our marriage is too frayed to fix." He replied softly but then he saw hunters drop from the trees. "Oh no! The monsters are here! Dad we've gotta get out of here!" the ogre boy yelled but Mariott pushed him into the safety of a huge oak tree.

Shrek watched as the hunters carried his father off in chains. It made him mad to see that. "_One day you guys will pay!" _he thought as tears fell from his eyes. He then ran to school before anybody noticed he wasn't there.

Fiona saw him eating under the tree in the playground and joined him. She heard him crying softly. "Are you... okay? You seem sad." she asked him gently. "My father. The monsters got him. I was trying to find him but before I could get him to become a family with me and Mom again, they got him." he explained softly. Fiona understood he was upset. "I'm sure he'll be alright." she reassured him hugging him. He felt better at that but then they heard somebody laugh at this. Fiona broke the embrace to see a blond haired boy in a small leotard and tights. "What're you doing with her, you dumb, foul beast? he asked angrily. Fiona gasped in shock at the rudeness of the boy. "He's not that at all! He's my friend!" Fiona yelled striking a karate pose.

"I'm Charming. I started school today. I'm in first grade. You should know a princess can never play with an ogre. They're smelly and uncouth." the boy replied. Fiona saw anger in Shrek's eyes. "Take it back pretty boy!" he yelled. "Make me." Charming said smiling but then he was knocked off his feet by a punch by the ogre boy. He got to his feet. His right eye was purple and swollen. "You loser. All you're good for is dead!" Charming yelled as they broke into a fight. Fiona watched as Charming ran off screaming like a little girl.. "Are you okay?" Fiona asked Shrek helping him to his feet. He had a few cuts and bruises on his face. "I'm fine. Charming got what he deserved." he told her smiling as they walked home. But Fiona's father King Harold was angry at seeing his daughter walk home with an ogre. "Dad he's fine. He's my friend!" Fiona told him as she went inside her castle home. "Harold the boy seems alright. He won't cause Fiona any harm being friends with him. Besides she's like that at night so it's okay." Lillian told him.

"No it's not Lillian. It would look awful if the kingdom knew she was friends with an ogre or that she becomes one at night. Fiona I forbid you to be friends with that ogre boy. If I catch you with him, you're in big trouble." Harold told them. Fiona ran upstairs to her room angry. She hated that her father was mean like that. She knew Shrek was nice and they would be friends. She then saw the sun go down and sighed. She then became her ogre self. "I'm going out to have some fun." she thought as she climbed out of her window onto a tree branch near her room and climbed down the tree to the ground. She decided to go to the park to cheer herself up. She was playing on the monkey bars when she saw Shrek on a swing sitting there staring at the moon. "Hey Shrek, you okay?" she asked him. He was taken aback by the strange ogre girl but smiled. She was cute but he felt like he knew her. "Who're you?" he asked her.

"Don't you know who I am? It's me Fiona. I know it's a little weird to see me as an ogre but I can explain. When I was born, I was meant to be human by day but ogre by night. My father is angry." she told him. Shrek smiled as he looked at her. "You look cuter this way than by day. Why's your Daddy angry?" he replied smiling. "He's always been ashamed of me because I was born different. He doesn't like that we're friends but it's his loss!" she answered. He laughed as they played the rest of the night but then slept under the tree in the school playground. Shrek was holding Fiona around the waist like a stuffed animal.

But the next morning they were awoken by the other kids jeering especially Charming. "How can you sleep over with him?" he asked disgusted as he threw a rock at Shrek but missed. The other kids pushed him to the ground and began hurting him. Fiona was mad as she kicked their butts with some karate moves. Shrek was impressed by that as he got to his feet. "How can you do that?" he asked her amazed as the other kids ran into class afraid. "I've been taking lessons from my Mom. She's a good teacher." Fiona replied as they ran into class.

But later when she got home, she found her father waiting for her with her mother. "Honey we need to talk. It's very important." Harold said sternly. Fiona heard it in his voice and was worried. "W-What are you going to talk to me about?" Fiona asked scared. Harold hated what he was about to say but he had to. It was the only way to solve his problem. "We're sending tou away." he told her. Fiona was shocked by those words. "But why? I haven't done anything wrong!" the yping girl yelled. "I know but it's to do with your night time form. You're being sent away to a tower guarded by a fire breathing dragon. You'll be staying there until your True Love comes to break the spell." Harold explained.

Later Fiona was asleep after crying in her pillow. She didn't want to leave her parents or her only friend behind. She was worried for Shrek. The other kids would hurt him once she wasn't there at school anymore. That hurt her most of all... "Why does my Dad have to send me away from my home and from my only friend?" she thought as she packed for the next few days...


	3. Not Alone

Growing Up Ogre

Ch 3

Shrek noticed Fiona was sad as he found her in the park. "What's wrong? You seem depressed. Wanna talk about it?" he asked her softly. "Okay but you'll freak when you hear. I don't… want to upset you." She replied. "Come on! We're friends and friends tell each other everything." He replied looking into her blue eyes.

"Okay here it goes. My father wants to send me away." She said. He nodded to her not understanding. "You mean to a boarding school for prissy and snobby kids?" Shrek said. "No. He's sending me away to a dragon guarded tower in two day's time. It has something to do with my being an ogre by night but he won't tell me." She explained to him sadly.

"_This isn't fair! I'm losing my only friend because her father is ashamed of her. I've got to stop her from going!"_ he thought as he held her hand. "There's got to be something we can do. I don't want you to go. You're the only one who likes me for who I am." He said as they walked to school. "It won't matter amigo. My father will have me sent there and I have no choice." Fiona said to him sadly.

"Maybe you should mutiny and run away. That way they can't make you go." Shrek suggested. "That's a good idea! But would it work?" she asked him. "Yeah it would." He answered. "I'll do it! Thanks for the idea." Fiona said. "That's what friends are for." The ogre boy replied.

Later that afternoon Fiona grabbed her suitcase and snuck out of the castle. She ran into the forest and into a cave. "This is a good place to live. Daddy will never find me here. He never cares about anything I have to say." Fiona thought as she settled down for a nap. It was dinner time and Harold was frantic with worry. He noticed Fiona was gone. Lillian was getting worried herself. "I told you she wouldn't take the news about being sent away to the tower easy. We never should have thought about it." she said to him. "Don't look at me like that Harold. You're the one who wants her to be human like other kids but we know it can never be that way!" she yelled to him. Harold then got an idea. "I'll be right back." he said as he left the castle.

He then came to the cave where Shrek and his mother lived. Brianna answered the door. She was surprised to see the King there. "Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked. "Yes there is. My daughter Fiona ran away and I can't find her. I was hoping your son would know where she went seeing as they're... friends." he told her. Brianna then called her young sdon to come to the door. "Yeah Mom what's wrong?" Shrek asked her. "Fiona's missing and her mother and I can't find her." Harold told him. He smiled at that. "Why should I tell you where she is? So you can send her away to a dragon guarded tower just because you're ashamed of her!" he asked angrily. Harold felt like he was going to cry but held it in.

"I'm only doiug it to protect her just like your parents would do anything to protect you. But also huntera are around and if she's in her night time form, they'll capture her and hurt her." Harold explained softly. Shrek sighed . As much as he liked keeping a promise to Fiona to not tell her father where she was hiding, he wouyld hate it if hunters got her.

"I know where she is. She's in the forest in an abandoned cave. You won't tell her I told you? I just don't want those monsters to get her like they did my Daddy." he said softly. "Don't worry I won't." Harold replied as he walked off. Shrek hoped he hadn't gotten Fiona into trouble.

In the early hours of the morning, Fiona woke up to find herself in her bedroom in the castle again. "Oh great! They found me! Now I'm gonna have to go away to the tower and never see anybody I care about again!" she said through tears but she stopped crying as she heard somebody land on the floor and turned on her lamp. Shrek got to his feet and sat on her bed beside her. "What're you doing here?" she asked him. "I thought I'd... see ya one last time before getting sent away in the morning." he said as he tied something around her neck. It was a friendship necklace. "Thanks. I'm sorry I have to leave. I know you'll go through hell when you're alone in class." she replied as she tied a friendship bracelet around his wrist. "Thanks. It doesn't matter. I know you'll come back one day. Oh I forgot to give you something else." he told her as he gave her an egg.

"It's one of Morrick's eggs. In a few days it'll hatch and a baby gator will be in the tower so you won't be totally alone." he said as he fell asleep by her side. Fiona smiled as she turned off the lamp. "I'll miss you mi amigo and your company. One day I'll come back. I promise." she whispered into his ear as she hugged him...


	4. Together For Just One Night

Growing Up Ogre 

Ch 4

Six years had passed since that night and Shrek was now thirteen about to enter junior high. He still missed Fiona but kept it a secret. He knew that the jocks would make fun of him if they knew he'd been friends with a princess. "_It's been a while since you last wrote me. I miss ya. After ya left, the other kids made my life a living misery but your letters gave me hope that we'd be together again." _He thought as he got up and got dressed.

After his father had left, his mother Brianna had starting dating another man and it upset him. He didn't tell her this bothered him because she was happy again. He sat down at the table and ate pancakes in mud syrup for breakfast.

Later he picked up his back pack and walked to Duloc Junior High. He noticed some kids giving him dirty looks and saying mean things to him but ignored it. He then saw somebody stop in front of him on a skate board. It was his cousin Snowgre. He was older with blue skin and snow white fur covering most of his teenage body. "_What's he doing here? Probably trying to annoy me no doubt. I'll just ignore him and he'll go away."_ Shrek thought.

"Hey cousin! Welcome to my turf." Snowgre said. Shrek sighed at him. "When is this place your turf? Isn't it the jock's?" he replied. "It was until I joined the Extreme Sports team. Now I'm accepted by the very human kids who made freshman year a misery. You're a freshman, aren't you? Maybe I can help you." He told him. He didn't like where there was going.

"You mean you could make me liked by them too?" Shrek asked him. "Yeah but you'll have to prove yourself if you're… not afraid." Snowgre replied smiling.. " What do you want me to do?" Shrek asked him worriedly. "We're gonna climb onto the roof and have fun." Snowgre told him. Shrek sighed as they climbed onto the roof. Snowgre then tied a rope around his waist along with safety harnesses and jumped off. He hung in the air but landed on the ground on his feet. "Cool huh? Now you do it." Snowgre said as Shrek tied the ropes and safety harnesses around him and jumped off but landed on the ground on his tush. Snowgre and the jocks laughed at that.

"Oh man your cousin is a hoot!" one of them said as they high fived him. "Yeah the fun's beginning." he replied. He watched as Shrek ran to home room. He then opened his back pack and found something. It was a letter from Fiona. There was something with the letter. It was a pressed sunflower.

Hey Shrek

I'm sorry I haven't wrote to you in six whole years. Time slips when you're locked up in a dragon guarded tower surrounded by lava. I want you to come see me. Maybe we can make memories of our own besides when we were kids. I know ever since I was sent away, you've been feeling alone but always remember I'm in your heart and will never leave you.

Fiona.

it read. He smiled at that. He knew it wasn't her fault. He longed for high school to be over for the day so he could see her again. His thoughts all day were interrupted by Fiona. When the final bell rang, he ran out of there like the wind. He then followed Fiona's directions betond mountains and hills until he came to a bridge opposite a tower over a lake of boiling lava. "I know it's dangerous but it's worth it to see Fiona again. He then ran over it to the other side. He was out of breath.

"I hope she's okay in there alone by herself. Fiona saw him standing outside putting on armour and smiled. "He looks more handsomer than when he was seven years old. I hope he likes me as I am." she thought as he walked in. He saw that the dragon was asleep. "I'd better stay quiet so I don't wake it up. I don't want my Mom to hear that a dragon charred me because I went to see Fiona." he thought as he climbed the steps to the highest room in the tallest tower. He opened the door and walked into Fiona's room softly.

He could hear her singing as he saw her sitting on her bed. "Wow! You look... more lovely than before and I bet your night time form is cuter now too." Shrek said as he sat down beside her looking into her eyes. She was still wearing the friendship necklace he gave her. He smiled as she hugged him. He smiled. "I missed you a lot since you left me for here. I missed you. In junior high I'm alone and Snowgre my cousin has me doing dumb stuff like bungee jumping off the roof." he explained. He then saw the sun set and Fiona changed into her ogre form. Shrek gasped in awe at her beauty. "You look even more lovely as an ogre." he told her. "You should stay. You can't leave until the sun rises or Dragon will find you. I don't want you to get hurt." she replied to him as they hugged.

He then smiled as he lay in her arms. "One day some prince will be lucky to have you as their queen and love you as you are ogre or human. I know I'd marry you if I was royal." Shrek said as he closed his eyes and breathed in her aroma... He wished swhe could come with him but he knew she had to stay here until her True Love arrived. He wished that he was the one to share True Love's Kiss with her but knew royalty and an unroyal ogre could never be...


	5. Running Away

Growing Up Ogre 

Ch 5

Shrek sighed in the canteen the next day at high school. He missed Fiona. He'd tried to get her to come with him but she wouldn't. He coughed slightly as he drank Diet Pepsi. He wasn't feeling good but maybe that was after Snowgre dared him to skate board naked.

But he had more trouble on his mind. His Mom was going to marry the guy she was dating and he'd become his step father and he hated the guy. "_I tried to get along with him but he hates me. He's into hurting humans and beats me up because I'm good hearted and don't want to hurt others. I wish I could change her mind."_ He thought.

He then saw a girl approach him. She looked like a Goth but was a witch. "Hi I'm Nalia. I've seen you around. You're always alone. You could use a friend." She told him. He nodded but decided that no girl but Fiona would be his friend. "I understand. But when you change your mind, come find me." She said as she faded. When he went home, he noticed his step father was waiting. "Well if it isn't the loser. Why do you always hang around here? Your Mom doesn't need you anymore. She has me. She only loved you until another man came along." He told him as he beat the ogre teen up.

Shrek then went into his room. He was hurting physically and mentally. "_There's only one thing I can do. I'll have to run away. It's the only way I can ever have a life."_ He thought as he packed some stuff along with the story book that used to belong to his father. He sighed as he climbed out the window and ran off from the cave.

"Goodbye home." He whispered as he walked to where Fiona's tower was. He put on some armour and snuck inside. Fiona awoke later in her room to hear crying. "Who's there?" she asked but then saw her ogre friend. She saw the bruises and cuts over his body and was shocked. She realised he was the one crying. "Are you okay?" she asked him gently. He opened his eyes. "No. My step father hates me and beats me up. He hated me so much, I ran away from my home and family. Now I'm homeless and alone." he explained to her sadly.

She then wrapped her arms around him. "It'll be okay. I feel so sorry for you. Your step father is a jerk. But maybe you should start a life on your own, get your own place." she suggested as she hugged him as they fell asleep together. Brianna wondered where her son was. "He left because... he was captured by hunters.. I tried to stop them but was too late." he lied. Brianna was upset. Shrek then woke up the next morning and left. He wandered around in the forest looking for a place to call home. But then he came acros an abandoned swamp.

"It's perfect! All I've gotta do is build a house." he thought as he found a really huge tree that would serve as a house for an ogre teen like him. He then got to work on it at once. Snowgre was worried. His cousin hadn't shown up at school. Meanwhile by night fall Shrek was putting the door on his new house. He needed a chair. He found some dead alligator skins and made them into an easy chair. "This place is awesome as a home but I wish I had somebody to share it with like Fiona." he thought as he fell asleep in his single bed. He wished that one day Love would come his way.

Fiona sighed as she looked out the tower window. She missed Shrek. She had an idea of maybe sneaking out and going to find him but she knew it was impossible. Shrek then woke up the next morning and went to high school. Snowgre then approached him. "Back away from me Snowg! I hate you! All you and everyone else do is scorn and make fun of me just because I'm an ogre!" he yelled as he beat him up but Snowgre was scared as he got to his feet and ran off along with the other jocks. "Woah! I've never been that mad at Snowgre before. It must be because I'm too angry because of my step father and Fiona not being around. I'd better go talk to him." he thought as he went to home room.

Snowgre then got worried when Shrek came to him. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I was just angry from too much angst at the minute." he said. Snowgre understood. "Yeah your Mom told my parents that hunters took you." he replied to him. "I wasn't. I ran away from home because my step father hates me and beats me up. He lied to my Mom." Shrek said sadly. Snowgre fekt sorry for him. He knew his cousin missed Fiona but also knew his sixteen virthday was a few days away. "Maybe I can get Fiona to come. That would cheer him up." Snowgre thought.

"Where do you live now?" Snowgre asked him. "I live in a swamp now." Shrek told him. Snowgre smiled as he joined the jocks. "I'm gonna need your help." he said to them...


	6. Forget About Her

Growing Up Ogre 

Ch 6

Snowgre smiled as he came to Fiona's tower. He had to get her to come for his cousin's sake. He lmew that his life wasn't so great at the moment and seeing Fiona at his party would make him feel better.

He then shot a grappling hook onto the tower window ledge and climbed up it into the highest room of the tallest tower and went in. Fiona was amazed to see him. "You're Shrek's cousin! Is he hurt? What're you doing here?" she asked him curious.

"I came here because it's his sixteenth birthday tomorrow and I thought you being there would make him happy. What do you say? I'll have you there and back before that dragon notices you're gone." He told her holding out his hand. "_I'm not so sure. But he hasn't been happy in a while and my being there might make him… smile so why not?_" she thought as she looked into his eyes.

"Okay I'll come for him." She said as she climbed down with him. He laughed as they ran off from the tower into the forest where the swamp was. Shrek was walking home from high school. He was feeling depressed as he arrived to the swamp but ran into the house when he heard a familiar voice come from there.

He gasped when he saw Fiona there in his house. She smiled at the look on his face as he ran into her arms. "I can't believe you're here! But how did you escape from the tower?" he asked her. "Let's just say I had some help." She answered. Snowgre smiled as he saw them together. He needed them out of the house so he and his friends could set up for the party. Fiona understood as she and Shrek went for a walk.

Snowgre watched as his jock friends came out of their hiding places. "Okay guys let's get to work!" he said as they set up streamers and other party stuff. One of them was setting up DJ decks for music. Most of the student body was coming. But that was because Snowgre had persuaded them to.

"How're you holding up after leaving your home?" Fiona asked Shrek as they sat down on a rock. "Good. Lonely. I wish… my Mom could come but she's probably forgot about me after my step Dad lied to her." He answered sadly. She saw the pain in those brown eyes of his. "Maybe your real Dad will return and you could come home." she told him softly. "I wish but my step father has my mother under his thumb. One day I'll go back and tell her what he really did to me. Then she'd see how evil he is and we could be together again." he replied. Fiona understood his desire to be with those he loved again.

She wanted the same with her parents. When they came back, they saw the entire student body jump out from hiding all around the swamp. Shrek was surprised by this. "Happy Birthday!" Snowgre yelled smiling at the look on his cousin's face. "Wow thanks man. I never knew you cared so much." he replied.

Fiona wanted him to kiss her but he knew he couldn't do it. "Only your prince will have the honour to do that, not me." he said as they danced. But then they heard an ear piercing roar as something appeared. It was the dragon that guarded the tower Fiona now lived in. She was scared but Shrek tried to defend her but the dragon pushed him aside as it grabbed Fiona and took off... "I'm sorry cousin. I know how much you love her." Snowgre told him.

"I know but I'lll never be good enough for her socially. To her parents, I'd just be unroyal and uncouth, someone they don't want their daughter marrying. That's why she has to wait for this prince to save her, that's also why I must forget about her entirely." he replied sadly with tears in his eyes. Snowgre was shocked to hear that but understood what his cousin was saying. He watched as he looked up at the moon. "I'm sorry Fiona but ya deserve better than me." he thought as he was on his own...


	7. I'll Wait For You

Growing Up Ogre 

Ch 7

Snowgre sighed as he snuck into Fiona's tower once more. She was lying on her bed. She couldn't stop thinking of the way Shrek looked when Dragon had taken her in the middle of their dance. "H-How is he?" she asked quietly.

"Not too good. He hasn't been to school. He also locked himself in his house and refuses to come out, no matter what I try." He answered as he looked into her aqua blue eyes. There was sadness, depression and worry within them. "_I never meant to hurt him. I… want to see him again, help him heal. Maybe Snowgre can help."_ She thought as she looked into Snowgre's eyes. There was fear in them, fear for his cousin.

"Snowgre I need you to help me. I… need to see him again, help him heal. I never meant to break his heart. But if Dragon knows I'm gone, she'll come after me and that'll upset him again like at his party." Fiona told him. Snowgre understood but got an idea as he saw a suit of armour beside her bed. "What're you thinking?" she asked him curiously. "If you wore knight armour, Dragon would think you're a knight and wouldn't bother coming after you. That way you could be with Shrek and she wouldn't wreck it like last time." He explained. "Awesome idea. Let's do it!" she replied as she dressed herself in the armour. She then saw Snowgre dress up in her clothes.

"What're you doing?" Fiona asked confused. She thought he'd lost his mind. "Don't worry Fiona. This is part of my plan. Dragon sees me in your clothes, she'll think I'm you. Understand?" he explained as he got into the bed. Fiona smiled as she climbed out the window and landed on the ground on her feet.

Snowgre watched as she ran off into the forest. Shrek opened his eyes as the first rays of dawn came in through the window but didn't feel like getting out of bed. Three years had passed and he was now nineteen. He was also very depressed. It had happened after the events of his sixteenth birthday. Fiona then climbed in softly through his window and crept over to his sleeping form in bed. "Shrek wake up. It's me Fiona." She whispered to him. He opened his eyes and smiled looking into her eyes.

"Fiona what're you doing here? Won't your dragon come looking for you?" he said to her softly. "It's okay. Snowgre helped me out. It was his idea. He's in my room dressed in my clothes so Dragon won't know I'm missing." She answered. Shrek then laughed out loud at that. He then gave Fiona some of his spare clothes so that she'd feel more comfy. "Thanks. That armour is hard to wear. I don't know how those knights wear it all day long." She joked.

He smiled broadly at that. He then felt her touch his face. "I'm sorry… about what happened at your party. I never meant to hurt you or make you depressed." She whispered to him. He then saw the sun begin to set and she transformed into her ogre form. He blushed at her. To him, she looked hot. He then began stroking her ear. She laughed at that. "Hey that tickles!" she exclaimed.

He heard her stomach rumble as well as his. "I'm sorry. I haven't eaten anything in a while since breakfast." Fiona told him. "It's okay. I haven't eaten anything since this morning too." he replied laughing. Hours later they were sitting at the table, eating fish eye tartare by candle light. Shrek was feeling better. "I wanna tell you something. I... like you but I know you have to wait for your prince. Just don't forget me when you get your happily ever after, okay?" he told her holding her hand. "I won't. Besides I might not marry the prince if he does come. I love you too. I'll wait for you, then if the prince is a shallow, uncaring loser, I'll marry you. I promise." she yawned as she fell as leep beside him in bed. "I'll wait for you too Fiona. Goodnight." he whispered. He knew he could kiss her now and she would be his but it wasn't right.

He then closed his eyes as he hugged her arounf her waist. Snowgre then came in and carried her back to the tower before Dragon woke up in the morning and figured Fiona was gone. But something was beside him on the bed. It was her locket. Shrek saw that the next morning but decided to keep it as a reminder of last night. Fiona then woke up to find herself back in the highest room in the tallest tower but found a sunflower in her braid. "He must've put there when I was asleep. Don't worry Shrek, I'll wait for you. No prince is as special as you are." she thought as she went down stairs for breakfast...


End file.
